Red-Light District
by VividZombie
Summary: Growing up in the Red-light District can be tough. You do anything to survive even if it means selling your body to the night. Warning: Lemon! BoyxBoy! Hard Smutty smut smut. There is smut everywhere.


**_Red Light District  
_****Author:** VividZombie/Chuchucabose  
**Pairings:** AkuRoku (Axel & Roxas)  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Word Count:** ~1,060  
**Summary: **Growing up in the Red-light District can be tough. You do anything to survive even if it means selling your body to the night.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Lemon! BoyxBoy, and I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Axel Or Roxas. They belong to Disney and such. Hard Smutty smut smut. There is smut everywhere. Close your eyes- er maybe not.

"_Nine inch heels go marching in…"~ Porcelain and the tramps_

_ "_God I hope it's not another black tie affair." Roxas voices aloud, continuing the rhythmic click of his black stilettos down the dreaded checkered hallway he calls his work place.

Passing by rooms that emit sounds that should only be heard in the dead of night, Roxas barley batted an eyelash at them.

He was looking for one room in particular, the room that would hold his next client.

Stopping in front of the last door on the left Roxas quickly greeted the bouncer before disappearing behind the door.

Roxas was greeted by the smell of cigarette smoke assaulting his nose. God how he hate that smell, it reminded him of his step father.

He quickly shook the though from his head focusing on the task ahead. Sitting on the couch centered off to the side of the giant 4 post bead sat his next client.

Roxas took in the sight of him lounging there; legs crossed nonchalantly smoking a cigarette. He had to admit he was much better looking than his normal clients.

He had piercing jade eyes that glinted with the hint of something dangerous and his hair was a wild ruby red color that spiked in every direction. He stood there for a moment taking in the view before strutting over to glide his finger across the stranger's chest.

"I've never seen you here before, handsome. Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" Roxas purred in the stranger's ear before taking a seat on his lap.

"Axel, got it memorized?" He replied before stubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray.

Axel now used his free hands to grip Roxas's ass grinding up into him. "Ooh," Roxas moaned, "Straight to the fun, I see?" He smirked and grasped Axels tie pulling it loose as he ground down onto Axel's arousal, and was rewarded with a groan.

"Do I get to know your name, or should I just call you my little whore?" Axel breathed against Roxas's ear before scraping his canines on the lobe present there.

The reaction was immediate. Breath hitching, toes curling, and cock twitching under the fabric covering it. God, Roxas usually didn't get this much pleasure out of his job.

Being a stripper usually meant satisfying the customer and taking care of yourself when they were gone, but Roxas got the feeling this one would be different. This one would be good. He would have fun with this one and take his time. Teasing and pushing until Axel was just begging for Roxas to let him in.

Axel wastes no time in stripping Roxas down to his skin. His cock is hard enough to hurt on the inside of his boxer shorts, tented and stained a little with precome already.

Roxas gasps when he's suddenly picked up by the waist, cock rubbing against Axel's stomach creating delicious friction. Once Axel has him on the bed his gaze travels possessively downwards, and it's a miracle Roxas doesn't burst into flames from the heat of it.

It's too easy, almost.

Axel's breath ghosts along Roxas's cock from where he kneeled eye level with it, and he groans low in the back of his throat at just how much he wants to fuck him already.

Axel lowers his mouth down Roxas's cock, feeling it harden even more under his tongue and he sucks him down further into his mouth. His hands come into play as he crouches over one of Roxas's legs, running his fingers down behinds Roxas's balls and along the perineum.

Slipping two fingers into the hole found there, he sucked harder at the hiss of pain Roxas let out. Simply gulping him down until he felt the tip of Roxas's erection thump into the back of his throat.

Deciding Roxas was thoroughly prepared enough, when all that was coming out of his mouth were a jumbled mix of "Please" "Yes" and "oh fuck", Axel removed his fingers reaching over to the night table to grab a condom and slid it on taking a moment to hiss as he stroked himself briefly.

Positioning himself at Roxas's entrance he slid in without missing a beat watching as Roxas's head slid back to thump onto the pillow, arms reaching up to grasp at the metal poles of the head board.

Sliding out only to thrust forward again, Axel set a brutal pace. Reaching down to tug on the cock presented to him he revealed in the catch of breath and breathless moan of his name.

"Yes, Axel…_yes_, fuck…" Roxas groaned, back arching when he was in particularly deep. Axel sped up his thrusts, plunging fast and deep to bring the other closer.

His release shot from him like rapid fire, hitting the sheets, wetting Axel's hand and Roxas's quivering belly. Roxas felt himself tighten around Axel, all the muscles inside him clenching sporadically, rippling around Axel's length as he pulled back once more and then seated himself deep inside with a completely honest moan of pleasure that signaled his own undoing.

"Fuck, shit, holy-" Axel groaned again, and the arm supporting his weight collapsed beneath him, dropping him on Roxas's chest and pressing the blonde against the now filthy bed.

He slowly slid out, chuckling at the hiss of discomfort from Roxas.

Peeling off the condom and tying it before throwing it into the waste basket near the bed; he collected his things and dressed in silence. Digging out his wallet, Axel left 500 and his number scribbled on the note pad found there on the table before sauntering out, his stride oozing confidence.

"Have a nice day." Came the sarcastic remark from the blonde left on the bed, eyes to busy counting the cash he had earned, to see the wink sent towards him over Axel's shoulder.

He was right. This one was different. Nothing like those black tie affairs.


End file.
